danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony
New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing (NEWダンガンロンパV3 みんなのコロシアイ新学期 New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki) is an upcoming visual novel game in the ''Danganronpa'' series, developed by Spike Chunsoft . It's the third main title in the game series and it's both a sequel and something new for the series. Like the title "New" implies, the game has a completely different storyline, characters and environment than the first three games (the "Hope's Peak Academy" storyline ends with an anime series), with only the series' mascot Monokuma returning. The "V" in the title stands for "victory."Interview with Kodaka and Terasawa The overall theme is mentioned to be "psycho cool", unlike the "psycho pop" and "psycho tropical" themes of the first two games. The visual style will have a "cool adult-like image" and the Class Trials will have "high-speed reasoning action". While the storyline and the sixteen new characters are different, the gameplay is similar to the earlier games, including exploration, talking with other characters and the Class Trials. It will have notable additions and improvements, though, like the possibility to use your own lies to defeat opponents during the trials. The game features a new killing game called the New Killing School Life. It also features sixteen new characters and a new setting called Gifted Inmates Academy or the Prison School for the Gifted. The Academy (and hotel) is in a garden surrounded by a cage. It's implied that the story is set in the future. It's planned to be released for PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita on January 12th, 2017 in Japan. Development The game is in the early stages of development.Danganronpa 3 in development, still in its 'very early' stages It's currently being developed for the Playstation Vita as well as the Playstation 4, making it the first time a Danganronpa title has appeared on a home console. In March 2015, in an interview, the writer Kazutaka Kodaka talked about Danganronpa 3 ''and the possibility of doing a sci-fi story set in the future, "If I were to do something sci-fi, the rules of nature could change. In the present day, you can't go through walls and these laws of nature can't be broken. But, maybe with a future setting those laws can be bent or altered. Then I could develop murders and tricks based on what technology could be possible in the future". At the time, he mentioned that his current plan is something like ''Back to the Future: Part III, "I said Back to the Future just because I like the movies, but I guess to think more about it… Do you remember Back to the Future: Part III? Even though they go to the Wild West the story ends up being a story about the future. I like that idea of being able to play with timelines as a narrative idea". This has lead to some fans speculating that the third game will include time travel. The game was first teased at the end of the first trailer for Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair GirlsDRAE first trailer, followed by another teaser and a full reveal of the game during the Sony Computer Entertainment Japan Asia press conference on September 15, 2015.Press Conference Teaser In November 2015, Weekly Famitsu revealed new information about the game: Like the title "New" implies, the world view of New Danganronpa V3 is completely new, and it doesn't follow the characters and Hope's Peak Academy setting featured in the series thus far. The series' mascot Monokuma and its basic systems, however, will be carried over. On December 2, 2015, Spike Chunsoft held an event where they announced more new information about the game. The new setting was revealed to be Gifted Inmates Academy. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the previous main games, with each chapter divided into three sections; Daily Life, Deadly Life, and Class Trial, although notable changes with class trials can be seen in the trailer. In it, you can see multiple Shirokumas and Kurokumas (most likely being used as placeholders to prevent spoiling any future characters) being elevated upwards from their respective seats, highlighting that class trials may have a more intense atmosphere. Also, the player can listen to multiple testimonies at once, more than ever before.Press Conference Teaser During the Class Trials, you'll defeat opponents with "lies", using fabricated truth bullets. There are situations where lying is necessary. To use it, you have to hold the fire button for the truth bullets. By doing this, you can change the "Truth Bullets" into "Lie Bullets". By doing so, you turn the original truth bullets into the opposite of what they were. If you fire a lie bullet into a weak point that matches up, you can break that statement. However, using lie bullets are optional, so you can advance the debate with just truth bullets. By using lie bullets, you can access a short-cut or back route to move through the game. This will lead to different developments from the straightforward route. "Scrum Debate" is a new system that divides the debate into two sides with different beliefs. “Panic Debate" is another new system where multiple students will talk at the same time. Because of this, the screen will be divided to several characters for them to give separate testimonies at the same time. A normal person wouldn't be able to tell what they are saying when they are talking all at once, much less who is saying what. However, Kaede, using her talent as the Ultimate Pianist is able to figure out what is said and who said it. Her ability is similar to how Ibuki Mioda from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair was able to figure who said what in the dark during the 1st murder. This system is similar to a normal "Non-Stop Debate", but far harder because you have to keep up with multiple testimonies at once, all the while not confusing one testimony with another. Along with the Class Trials, the game includes other familiar gameplay like exploration parts and talking with other characters, which have also been improved. Characters Headmaster Voiced by: Tarako * Monokuma (モノクマ)(Headmaster/校長) Students * Kaede Akamatsu (赤松 楓) (Ultimate Pianist / 超高校級の「ピアニスト」) * Kiibo (キーボ) (Ultimate Robot / 超高校級の「ロボット」) * Kaito Momota (百田 解斗) (Ultimate Astronaut / 超高校級の「宇宙飛行士」) * Maki Harukawa (春川 魔姫) (Ultimate Nursery School Teacher / 超高校級の「保育士」) * Tenko Chabashira (茶柱 転子) (Ultimate Aikido Master / 超高校級の「合気道家」) * Kokichi Oma (王馬 小吉) (Ultimate Supreme Ruler / 超高校級の「総統」) * Shuichi Saihara (最原 終一) (Ultimate Detective / 超高校級の「探偵」) * Ryoma Hoshi (星 竜馬) (Ultimate Tennis Player / 超高校級の「テニス選手」) * Tsumugi Shirogane (白銀 つむぎ) (Ultimate Cosplayer / 超高校級の「コスプレイヤー」) * Rantaro Amami (天海 蘭太郎) (Ultimate ???) * Miu Iruma (入間 未兎) (Ultimate Inventor / 超高校級の「発明家」) * Gonta Gokuhara (獄原 ゴン太) (Ultimate Entomologist / 超高校級の「昆虫博士」) * Himiko Yumeno (夢野 秘密子) (Ultimate Magician / 超高校級の「マジシャン」) * Korekiyo Shinguji (真宮寺 是清) (Ultimate Folklorist / 超高校級の「民俗学者」) * Angie Yonaga (夜長 アンジー) (Ultimate Fine Artist / 超高校級の「美術部」) * Kirumi Tojo (東条 斬美) (Ultimate Maid / 超高校級の「メイド」) Monokumarz : Voiced by: Kōichi Yamadera * Monotaro (モノタロウ) * Monosuke (モノスケ) * Monofunny (モノファニー) * Monokid (モノキッド) * Monodam (モノダム) Trailers PS Vita ニューダンガンロンパV3 商品紹介映像|''New Danganronpa 3'' trailer introducing characters' voice actors. Danganronpa_V3_(PS4_PS3)_-_Announcement_Trailer_@_HD_✔|''New Danganronpa V3'' Announcement Trailer revealed at the Tokyo Game Show 2015. Absolute Despair Girls- DanganRonpa Another Episode and Danganronpa 3 announced!!|''New Danganronpa V3'' Teaser announcement with the first trailer to Danganronpa Another Episode. New Danganronpa V3 Everyone’s New Semester of Killing - Trailer|''New Danganronpa V3'' trailer. Danganronpa v3 - TGS 2016 Trailer|''New Danganronpa V3'' trailer at the Tokyo Game Show 2016. PS Vita ニューダンガンロンパV3 キャラクタートレーラー１|''New Danganronpa V3 Character Trailer 1. PS4 PS Vita『ニューダンガンロンパV3 みんなのコロシアイ新学期 超高校級の限定BOX』サウンドトラック＆キャストコメントCD|''New Danganronpa V3'' OST examples trailer. Commercials External Links * Official Website References Category:Game